Electromagnetic valves are generally used for the dosing of fluids such as fuel, for example, and/or liquids that are used in connection with an exhaust-gas aftertreatment. Information as to whether the valve is overloaded, whether it blocks or whether the dosed quantity corresponds to the desired quantity is not fully available in the control device controlling the assigned internal combustion engine because this requires a considerable outlay in the control device. For instance, a current value or an evaluation is usually provided for each diagnosis, which as a rule is situated in the controller or in the control device in the form of a separate hardware component.